Snowed In
by Evidence
Summary: Grissom and Sara get stuck together in the same room after a snowstorm hits the town hosting the seminar they are suppose to go to. G/S COMPLETED!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Snowed In  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: This will not be as long as Day After Day but it is a fun, romantic multi-chapter with a small case thrown in. I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Nick was busy mastering the art of pen twirling on his fingers when the Sheriff knocked on the Breakroom door. The pen slipped from his grasp and with a clank hit the floor. "Um, Sheriff Mobey, what can I do for you?"  
  
The red headed man handed him a folder. "Give this to Grissom. He was suppose to make the supervisor meeting this afternoon but I'm sure something came up." He did nothing to avoid the sarcasm in his voice. "Tell him now he has to go to the seminar but he can bring one of you along."  
  
"Seminar?" Nick furrowed his brows.  
  
"Yes, there is a seminar next week in Albany."  
  
"New York?"  
  
"Gee, nothing gets past you CSIs, does it?" Nick looked at the folder in front of him and evaded the Sheriff's glare. "Tell him if he doesn't go, he's fired. Do you need to write down the message?"  
  
"I'll remember." Bastard.  
  
The Sheriff exited. Nick opened the folder and took a look at its contents. There were two plane tickets to the Albany International Airport. There were reservations for two rooms at the Marriott. A FYI on the seminar was placed on a blue sheet. It read- Seeing Relationships Where They Appear Hidden. A huge grin appeared on Nick's face, he had a crazy idea but it might work. He would need Catherine's help.  
  
  
  
  
"Cat," he spoke as he entered the layout room. She was busy looking at crystal particles found on a dead girl.  
  
"What's up, Nicky?"  
  
"I have an evil idea and I need your help."  
  
She raised one eyebrow. "Okay, I'm interested."  
  
He showed her the folder and explained what the Sheriff said. The smile on Catherine's face told him she was on the same page as him. "So," Nick started, "what if we tell Sara she has to go too."  
  
"Oh, a lie, I like it."  
  
"Then we can cancel their reservations at the Marriott and find them a nice little bed and breakfast. Oh, and darn, they only have one room available, I guess Griss and Sara will have to share."   
  
"I like the sound of it but Nick we really can't mess with their lives."  
  
He shook his head. "This is too perfect. Look at the title of the seminar. Those two belong together, they just need a little nudge."  
  
"A little nudge is not putting them in the same room together." Catherine let out a laugh.  
  
"They can always find another hotel if they are uncomfortable."  
  
"Nick Stokes, I never want you to fix me up!" She bagged up the evidence and tapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, lets go tell them, I can't wait to see the look on their faces."  
  
  
  
  
  
Grissom and Sara were in Ballistics talking with Bobby about a gun casing found at a scene of a crime. Catherine motioned both of them over. Nick had to suppress a smile.  
  
"Is there a new development in the case?" Grissom and his one-track mind.  
  
"No," Catherine started searching for a way to say what she had to, "Mobey stopped by, he said you and Sara have to go to this seminar." She handed Grissom the folder which how was absent of a hotel receipt.   
  
Grissom scanned the information and frowned. "I can't go, I have cases."  
  
"It's not a choice." Catherine put her best fake sorry look on.  
  
"Damn it," Sara muttered. Two of a pair.  
  
Grissom sighed, his eyes grew focused. He looked through the material in the folder. "There are no hotel reservations."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Mobey said for me to find you a place." Nick shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Grissom looked at Sara. "Well, I guess we don't have a choice."  
  
"No," she agreed. "Why do I have to go?"  
  
Nick looked at Catherine and continued the lie. "He said you have been accumulating too many hours at work. He thinks you need a break."  
  
Grissom pushed his glasses back on his nose. "Let me guess, I forgot about some supervisor meeting and this is my punishment."  
  
Nick sighed. "Yeah, sorry."  
  
"Well, I guess we have no choice. Have you ever been to Albany, Sara?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Four days later the trip was ready. Grissom was still at work after pulling a double and Sara was to meet him there for the ride over to the airport. Nick and Catherine met up in the locker room.  
  
"Is everything set?" Catherine asked.  
  
Nick smiled. "Yup, I got a reservation at Dottie's Inn which is a quaint bed and breakfast with a nice roaring fireplace. Dottie is an old romantic so after I told her about our favorite couple she agreed to fill up all her rooms."  
  
Catherine looked puzzled. "You mean she'll pretend they're full?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "Nope, she has several grandchildren, cousins and old friends living in the area. They have agreed to stay at the bed and breakfast so that there is only one room left."  
  
"We need to send them something nice."  
  
"A fruit basket?"  
  
Catherine frowned.  
  
"Okay, we'll think about that later." Nick remembered something. "Oh, by the way I think they are going to be stuck in Albany for a few days."  
  
"Nick, it's only a two day seminar, one night, that's it."  
  
"You need to check your New York weather reports. A major Noreastern is approaching the area. It's suppose to drop up to three feet of snow." Nick winked.  
  
"Oh, this is too good." Catherine and Nick left the locker room.  
  
Grissom was approaching down the gray hallway, head buried in a folder. Nick and Catherine exchanged a look.   
  
"Griss, I got your hotel reservations all set." Nick took them from his back pocket.  
  
Grissom put down the folder on a nearby desk and took the paper Nick had. With a curious glance he looked at the younger CSI. "Um, Nick this is a reservation for a Dottie's Inn."  
  
"Yeah, well all the other hotels were booked."  
  
"Why?" Grissom looked him questionally.  
  
Nick was not prepared to answer that. "Well, um, you see um, there's a...a big meeting of cow ranchers."  
  
Catherine rubbed her forehead. Niiiickkk, she thought.  
  
"Cow ranchers?" Grissom raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's strange but that's what all the hotel managers said." He put his hands up in a "don't ask me" way.  
  
"Hey, are you ready to go?" Sara had bounced into the hallway, one bag swung over her arm.  
  
"Yes, let me get my luggage." Grissom stopped and swept her eyes over her. "That's all you're bringing?"  
  
She shrugged. "We're only going to be there two days."  
  
"Maybe more." Nick muttered to Catherine.   
  
"Okay," Grissom handed her the inn reservations. "Hold on to these please, while I get my stuff." Taking in her strange look at what she was seeing he said, "There is a cow rancher convention so that's all Nick could get for us."  
  
"Cow..." Sara looked at Catherine and Nick trying to gage their reactions. "Cow ranchers." Neither of them blinked. "Okay, then." She let out a sigh that made her shoulders go up and then down.  
  
The unsuspecting duo left leaving Catherine and Nick to finally let out the laughs they were holding in.   
  
"Is that all you could think of? Cow ranchers?" Catherine shook her head.  
  
"Hey, at least they bought it."  
  
"Let's hope our plan works and they don't come home calling us Brutus."  
  
"Well, we didn't stab them in the back like Brutus did to his good bud Caesar."  
  
Catherine grinned. "You know I can take Grissom and Sara hating me forever as long as they make some magic on this trip."  
  
Nick adjusted the baseball hat on his head. "I feel like singing." Catherine gave him a strange glance. "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" They both erupted into laughter.  
  
  
  
  
Grissom grabbed his two bags of luggage from the floor of his office. He noticed sweat on his hands. It's just a seminar, he told himself. You met her at a seminar. We are just two colleagues going on a work-related trip. God, she smells good. She must have taken a shower. Stop it, Gil!  
  
He walked out of his office and bumped directly into Sara. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay." She smiled a bright gap-toothed ray of sunshine.   
  
Sure, this was going to be just a regular trip. You're fooling yourself, Gil.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Snowed In  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews! I'm trying to pace this story so hold on we will be getting to the "good stuff" pretty soon. Yes, there is a plot along with the romance.  
  
  
  
  
The truck opened with a sprang. Grissom placed his two bags gently in and felt Sara brush against him as she set her bag down. They hopped into the SUV and begin the drive to the airport.  
  
Grissom's hands were slipping on the wheel; sweat was overtaking his grasp. Sara was just a mere few feet away. He was going alone with her to a seminar. He had to concentrate on mundane things: pot hole in the road, the blue sky, various tourists snapping keepsake pictures. He couldn't think about Sara, about being with her at an inn, about...  
  
"So have you ever been to Albany?"  
  
Sara had spoken. "What?"  
  
"I asked if you have ever been to Albany? You asked me earlier so I thought I would ask you." She smiled slightly.  
  
"No, I haven't. I've been to the state of New York; New York City, Buffalo, that's it." Don't look at her, Gil, look at the road.  
  
"Well I had a grand time when I went there." She looked at him slyly, wondering if he would take the bait.  
  
"I know you said you went during your Harvard years with friends but what was so grand?"  
  
"Oh, that wonderful one night stand."  
  
His hands slipped from the wheel propelling them into incoming traffic.  
  
"Jeez, Grissom, I was just kidding!" She let out a laugh. "You nearly got us killed."  
  
"Why did you say that if it wasn't true?"  
  
A mischievous grin. "I wanted to see your reaction."  
  
He sighed. This was going to be a long trip. "Would you put some music on please." That's it, if the music is drowning her words out, you can't hear her, you can't think about her.  
  
Sara flipped through the stations until she landed on one song. She began singing along to the tune.  
  
~I go crazy,  
When I look in your eyes,  
I go crazy,  
And my heart just can't hide,  
That old feeling inside~  
  
This was no good! The words were entering his brain making him think of Sara more. "Can you turn the station, please."  
  
Sara frowned and obliged.  
  
~Sexual healing,   
Sexual healing  
Makes me feel alright~  
  
"Sara!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Another song, please." His hands were gripping the wheel as if it was his last hold on sanity.  
  
"You have something against Marvin Gaye?"   
  
He gave her a withering look.  
  
"Okay," once again she moved the dial until she hit another selection. This is almost too perfect, she thought.  
  
~Love Shack  
Is a little known place   
Where we can get together~  
  
"No more music!" Grissom reached over and flipped off the radio, brushing her arm in the process.  
  
"Can we talk again?"  
  
He sighed. "I guess. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
She leaned her arm against the window. "The mating habits of butterflies. I just read an interesting article on it."  
  
All she got was a look and silence to the airport.  
  
  
  
  
  
After boarding Grissom, who wasn't a big drinker, indulged in a glass of scotch. He had never felt so crazed in his life. Damn the Sheriff for sending him to this conference. He wasn't ready, he kept telling himself. Nothing, nothing could happen between them on this trip. They would be away though, just the two of them. No CSI, no one they knew. Just the two of them.   
  
Sara sat next to him amazed at his reaction to the trip. She had known for some time that he had feelings for her but she was surprised at how scared he was. He believed, she reasoned, that they would leave Las Vegas friends and come back home lovers. Was it possible? He was still trying to push her away but she would have some time to work on him. Sara knew one thing if something did happen between them she didn't want it to be out of circumstance. Grissom would have to want to be with her, and start a relationship. She was not settling for some fling.  
  
Grissom ignored all of Sara's attempts to start a conversation. Eventually she fell silent. He slipped into a nice nap. He awoke to find someone rubbing his shoulder. It was Sara.  
  
"Hey, time for us to leave this plane." She smiled.   
  
He was in a haze but he felt Sara help him up. She swung her arm around him and began assisting him to the exit. His senses awakened with her touch. They waited for a little bit for their luggage. Grissom had to laugh as Sara paced back and forth counting the number of bags that had come through and categorizing them.  
  
"You know that if you have a flowered or colored bag it will be waiting for you but plain, old black luggage like ours takes forever."  
  
"It's a conspiracy." He muttered.  
  
"It is!" She agreed not realizing he wasn't being serious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once the luggage was recovered Sara unzipped her bag and pulled out her black parka and matching watchcap. Half of her clothes came out in the process. Grissom quickly turned around so she wouldn't see his blush.  
  
"All set," she grumbled tossing the offending bag over her shoulder.  
  
Grissom easily pulled out his brown coat from one of the bags. "That's why I brought two." He smirked, he couldn't help it.  
  
Sara squinted her eyes. "Oh, shut up."  
  
They quickly flagged down a yellow taxi. "Dottie's Inn, please, if you know where it is." Sara said.   
  
"Sure do." The man driving replied.  
  
In a few minutes they reached Dottie's Inn. It was small and white with a wrap around porch. It was located in a highly residential area and Grissom noticed a woman walking a large dog right in front of the Inn.  
  
"Look, Grissom, it's starting to snow." Small flurries were cascading down from the sky.  
  
They walked up the wooden steps and Sara knocked on the black door. A woman nearing 70 answered. She was short and blonde (or once was), with a grandmotherly air about her.  
  
"Welcome! You must be Gil and Sara."  
  
The CSIs exchange a look. "Yes," Grissom answered.  
  
"Come on in, it's freezing out." She hustled them in and had them sit on a pretty rose couch. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. I thought I had two rooms available but I only have one."  
  
Sara's eyes grew wide. "You mean we have to share?"  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"It's okay we'll find somewhere else." She looked at Grissom.  
  
"No, Sara it's fine. Anyways all the other hotels are booked." What came next surprised Sara the most. "We'll take the room." He even managed to smile even though his stomach had done a flip flop. Gil, what did you just do!   
  
"Wonderful!" Dottie clasped her hands together. She began ushering them upstairs. Nick was right, she thought, they are a cute couple. On the second floor they stopped down at the far end of the hall. "I'm sorry but this is the only room I could give you."  
  
Sara looked back. "Why is this room so removed from the others?"  
  
Dottie laughed. "Oh, that's because of the noise."  
  
"Noise?" Sara furrowed her brows.  
  
Dottie smiled brightly. "Yes, dear, this is the honeymoon suite."  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Snowed In  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews!!!! See if you can find what the minor mystery will be. Meanwhile Sara and Grissom grow even more uncomfortable with their situation.  
  
  
  
  
The honeymoon suite, as it was named, evoked images of fields in a Monet painting. The wallpaper was composed of large flowers varying in color and slightly fuzzy in its drawing. White lace curtains hug in the one window. A light violet rug was on the floor. Two vases of white roses occupied the bedside tables. A painting of New England fisherman had its place on the wall. The bed was large, possibly king-sized, and fitted with a beautiful, pristine white bedspread that had the appearance of being antique. The bed was made from wood, a rock maple it seemed. There was no television, no mini-bar, no radio, no other furniture expect the bedside tables, a dresser, and the bed.  
  
  
Grissom gulped.  
  
  
"Well, do you two like the room?" Dottie asked throwing them a teethed smile.  
  
  
"It's...nice." Grissom looked over his surroundings again. "Um, there was a chair over by the window."  
  
  
"What, dear?" Dottie frowned.  
  
  
Grissom moved to the window and bent down using his finger to point out small indentation marks. "See there was a chair here recently. Where is it? I was going to use it as my bed."  
  
  
Sara turned from the scene and set her bag on the floor. He was never going to share the bed with me, she thought and let out a sigh.  
  
  
Dottie stumbled on her words. "It... the chair...burned."  
  
  
"It burned?" Grissom looked at her over his glasses.  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"Then why is there no burn marks on the rug or wallpaper?"  
  
  
Dottie opened and closed her month. Damn, he was good.  
  
  
"Ms..."  
  
  
"Sumner," she finished for him.  
  
  
"Ms. Sumner, why are you lying to us?"  
  
  
"Grissom!" Sara interjected into the conversation. "We better get going, we don't want to be late to the seminar."  
  
  
Grissom stood up and placed his bags near the dresser. "Please try to find that chair."  
  
  
Dottie watched the couple leave and head for the phone in the lobby. Her grandson Peter approached. "How did it go?"  
  
  
"Not well, Mr. Smarty Pants is on to us." She sighed deeply.  
  
  
Peter grinned. "Lets give that Nick a call and see if he has anything else up his sleeve."  
  
  
Dottie smiled. "Good thinking, Mr. Stokes will surely think of something."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A few minutes for the cab? Yes, thank you." Grissom placed the phone back in the receiver cradle.  
  
  
"What the hell was that?" Sara glared at him.  
  
  
"I don't..."  
  
  
"Don't give me that innocence act. You were badgering that poor, old woman like she was some suspect in a double murder!"  
  
  
Grissom sighed. "I didn't mean to do that but she was lying to us. There was a chair there."  
  
  
Sara folded her arms over her parka. "Well, instead of harassing the lady, just say you don't want to be in the same room with me."  
  
  
"It's not that I don't want to...it's not proper."   
  
  
"You're scared something will happen between us."   
  
  
Grissom was taken back. He hated it when Sara read his mind. "No, I just...I...I..."  
  
  
"Yeah, go on."  
  
  
"I...I..."  
  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "Dottie is not the one lying, you are. You are lying to yourself and me."  
  
  
Grissom could not suppress the hurt etched on his face. "I am not a liar. I don't lie."  
  
  
"Then say how you really feel because I will admit I'm scared." Sara's voice lowered at the last few words.  
  
  
Grissom took a giant gulp. "Alright. I am scared to be alone with you in that room all night. Satisfied?"  
  
  
Sara was. Gil Grissom was not a man that wore his heart on his sleeve.  
  
  
A horn beeped. "Our cab's here." Sara looked out the window.  
  
  
The snow had left an inch dusting already. The stairs were beginning to glaze. Grissom grabbed Sara's elbow and helped her down. Why, he wasn't sure. She could've managed on her own. Grissom stopped right in front of the cab. His eyes gleam on a familiar site.  
  
  
"Sara, look, blood." Small, red pellets were sprayed in the snow.  
  
  
"Huh, there are dog tracks here, too." Sara pointed to the large dog prints.  
  
  
"I saw a lady walking her dog when we first arrived."  
  
  
"Maybe her dog cut its paw." Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, we better go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The seminar was located at the Marriott. In a large ballroom, around 100 forensic investigators, sat at round tables. Grissom and Sara choose a table that only settled two, that way they wouldn't have to talk to anyone else.  
  
  
The hours went by quickly. Grissom had to resist looking at the lovely woman next to him. Sara's stomach was doing flip-flops knowing that soon they would be going back to the inn and the honeymoon suite.  
  
  
She leaned over to Grissom once. "We didn't see the bathroom, I wonder if the tub is heart shaped?" Grissom rolled his eyes.   
  
  
The Professor giving the seminar talked on and on, his words having a profound effect on Grisson. "Relationships are there, sometimes hidden. It's in a glance, a look, the smallest touch. It's when two suspects are in the interrogation room and all they see is each other, no one else."  
  
  
Although the words were meant for suspects of criminal investigations, Grissom took them to heart. They described his relationship with Sara. Was he denying himself a chance for happiness by denying Sara?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
During the seminar, Grissom left to use the bathroom. On his way back he stopped at the front desk of the hotel. "Excuse me. Are there any rooms available?"  
  
  
The reservations manager looked at the screen. "Yes, sir, twenty-five rooms available. Would you like one?"  
  
  
Grissom frowned. "What about the cow rancher convention? Don't they have all the rooms?"  
  
  
The man gave him a strange look. "Cow rancher convention? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
  
Nick! And Catherine must have been in on it too. Crappy assignments for them from now on. Grissom shook his head. He had a choice. He could easily get a room for himself there and Sara could keep the suite at Dottie's. He wouldn't be alone with her. Nothing could possibly happen.  
  
  
"Sir, would you like a room?"  
  
  
His month grew parched. "No. No, thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" Sara whispered to him when he sat back down.  
  
  
Should he tell her there were rooms available? "Nothing."   
  
  
"Well, you missed Professor Stubland's theory on Ageical Relationships."  
  
  
Grissom furrowed his brows. "Ageical is not a word."  
  
  
"Tell that to Professor Stubland." Sara smiled.  
  
  
"So what does it mean?"  
  
  
"When suspects are tense it might be because they admire each other but there is an age difference."  
  
  
"Admire each other?" Grissom rubbed his forehead.  
  
  
"That's what he called it." Sara let out a laugh.  
  
  
A rumbling in Grissom's stomach interrupted the conversation. "God, I'm starved, we never ate anything on the plane."  
  
  
Sara began getting up. "I'll get you something."   
  
  
"You don't need to do that."  
  
  
"I want to." She smiled and went on her way.  
  
  
Shortly she was back balancing two large pieces of cake, forks and a paper cup of coffee.  
  
  
"You got cake?" He asked surprised.  
  
  
"Well, yeah," looking sheepishly, she said, "There was a reception in the other room and there was plenty left over."  
  
  
"Sara!"  
  
  
"One of the groomsmen told me to take it."  
  
  
"One of your many admirers, I presume."  
  
  
"Jealous?" She asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
  
Grissom didn't respond instead he began digging into the cake. "Is this coffee for me or you?"  
  
  
"Both of us. They only had one left."   
  
  
Grissom gave her surprised look.  
  
  
"You know how I am about germs but it's you so I don't mind."  
  
  
"You don't mind sharing my germs?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
Grissom looked back at his plate. "We have the strangest conversations, you know that, right?"  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
Sara dug into her cake like a woman possessed. She must have been hungry, too, thought Grissom. They finished quickly although neither had touched the coffee.   
  
  
"Sara, did you get any napkins?" He was staring at her face.  
  
  
"No, why?"  
  
  
He moved his hand to her cheek and gently wiped frosting from the corner of her month. His fingers tingled as if lightening had struck him.   
  
  
Sara was motionless and speechless. All she could do was feel Grissom's touch.  
  
  
He moved his hand away. "You had frosting..."  
  
  
"Thanks..." she replied meekly.  
  
  
Grissom looked down at his fingertips. What to do with the frosting? He had an urge to lick them but decided against it. Instead he wiped them on the dish that once held his cake. His fingers were sticky and still tingly.  
  
  
"I better go wash my hands." He looked into her eyes as he got up. "I'll be right back."  
  
  
She could only shake her head in reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the bathroom he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was still handsome, still desirable. He wouldn't look too old for Sara. Splashing cold water on his face he made a decision. He would tell her about the room at the Marriott but he would ask her to stay at the inn with him. You can do it, Gil, you can.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
When he got back to their table, he was shocked to see that everyone was gone. "Sara, where..."  
  
  
"There is a Noreastern smacking the city. While we have been at this seminar already 8 inches of snow has fallen. They let everyone leave early."  
  
  
"I guess we better get back to the inn."  
  
  
"Yup," Sara began putting on her coat.  
  
  
"Sara?" It was now or never.  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
"There are rooms here at this hotel." He took a gulp.  
  
  
She gave him a strange look. "I know they are all booked."  
  
  
"No, they're not." He sighed. "I asked the desk and there are twenty-five rooms available."  
  
  
"Oh," she said quietly.  
  
  
"Would you like a room here?" Say the rest Gil. "Or would you like to stay at the inn with..."  
  
  
"I'll go ask." With that she took off.  
  
  
Grissom followed, head bent. He heard as he approached the man he talked to earlier telling Sara, "I'm sorry Miss Sidle but all the rooms are booked now. The cow ranchers just got into town."  
  
  
"But you said..." Grissom started.  
  
  
Sara turned to look at him. "I guess you're stuck with me."  
  
  
"I'm never stuck with you."  
  
  
They headed to a pay phone to call a cab while the reservations manger picked up his phone. "Mr. Stokes, everything is all set. They are heading back to the inn right now together. What else do you have planned?" He listened and let out a laugh. "They don't know what they are in for."   
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Snowed In  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: As the mystery builds so does the romance! Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
The roads were already icing. The cab slide down narrow roads and maneuvered around parked cars hidden beneath the snow. It was hard to see anything outside the window. Grissom and Sara sat in the back in the cab swaying back and forth with its slipping movements. Grissom gave Sara a weak smile but she was use to this weather from her time at Harvard.   
  
  
Finally they reached Dottie's Inn that looked like a mirage in the blanket of whiteness. Grissom gave the driver a hefty tip, thanked him and both CSIs lumbered out of the cab. The cab started off slowly like a turtle.  
  
  
Grissom extended his hand to Sara. "It looks slippery." She grabbed his hand. They walked through the mound of snow to the steps that had not been shoveled. "Dottie's not making it easy, is she?" Grissom grinned.  
  
  
Sara laughed and let go of his hand. "Scared? I'm race you up those stairs."  
  
  
"Sara, that's foolish, you could slip, hit your head and die."  
  
  
"Killjoy. Come on have a little fun, live a little."  
  
  
It was a temptation Grissom couldn't resist. "Okay but if you get hurt you can't take worker's comp."  
  
  
Sara laughed letting the snowflakes fall into her mouth. "I promise." She put her body into a runner's position: knees bent, weight on the tips of her toes. "Ready?"   
  
  
Grissom nodded.  
  
  
"On the count of three. One...two...three!" Sara took with a leap landing on the second step.  
  
  
Grissom rushed behind her and felt this foot give way. He slipped backwards in what seemed like slow motion. He heard Sara yell his name and before this head hit the steps, felt a gloved hand cushion the blow. He looked up and saw Sara nearly lying on the stairs next to him.   
  
  
"You're lucky I have quick reflexes," she said with a wink. "I just got my hand under your head before you lost those brains you have."  
  
  
"Thanks," he paused, "See I knew someone would get hurt."  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
"It's okay. Can you help me up?" Grissom asked and watched as Sara kneeled and brought her other arm around him. She gently helped him to a sitting position on the stairs. He was inches from her face. Only snow between them.   
  
  
He saw Sara swallow. Then something caught her eye. "Grissom, look at this." She brushed the snow away and revealed a bright red blotch.  
  
  
"More blood." Grissom frowned.  
  
  
"Come on, let's go inside before the blood is ours. We'll walk not run."  
  
  
They took their time going up the stairs and finally entered the inn. Dottie was there to greet them.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you two are back before the roads get bad. I have wonderful news."  
  
  
Grissom and Sara exchanged a look.  
  
  
Dottie clasped her hands together and with a big smile said, "You two have won the romantic dinner!"  
  
  
"The what?" Grissom asked.  
  
  
"Your inn doesn't serve dinner," Sara added.  
  
  
"Well we do once a month when a couple wins the prize. Oh, here are your clothes." She handed over a large bag that had been behind her.  
  
  
"Clothes?" Grissom asked.  
  
  
"Yes, clothes for the dinner. A nice shirt for you and a dress for Sara."  
  
  
"How do you know our sizes?" Sara raised both eyebrows at Grissom.  
  
  
"I guessed, dear. Now go change before dinner gets cold." Dottie shoed them.  
  
  
Sara took the bag and started up the inn steps. Grissom followed. When they reached their room, they finally looked inside. There rested two boxes, one adored with Sara's name and the other baring Grissom's.  
  
  
"Dottie is starting to scare me." Sara took her box out and threw off her hat and gloves.  
  
  
"Well, do you want to have the dinner?" Grissom's heart rate increased.  
  
  
"I am hungry." Sara smiled slightly.  
  
  
"Okay, then, you can change in our bathroom and I'll change here."  
  
  
Sara nodded and opened her one piece of luggage and grabbed some items. Grissom pretend he was looking at the fisherman portrait but he could see her reflection in the picture's glass.  
  
  
Sara opened the mysterious box once she was safety in the small bathroom. Alas there was no heart shaped tub. She pulled out the beautiful black silk dress. Something Catherine would suggest, she thought. Sara now realized like Grissom that Nick and Catherine had set them up. She would have to thank them later.   
  
  
"Decent, yet?" Sara yelled to Grissom after she was.  
  
  
"Yup," he replied.  
  
  
She opened the door and they both stared at each other. Sara felt her mouth slowly open. Grissom's shirt was blue and matched perfectly the ocean of his eyes.  
  
  
Grissom gazed upon Sara's black dress. God, he was going to have a romantic dinner with her.  
  
  
Sara found her voice first. "Ready?"  
  
  
"For what?" Grissom asked shyly.  
  
  
"Dinner."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dottie greeted them in the inn's main room. "Oh, you two look wonderful!" Peter was with her. "Come let me show you the dinning room."  
  
  
Dottie brought them to a small room that housed a fireplace and table. The table was adorned with two candles and a rose in the middle. "Peter has agreed to play waiter. Enjoy."  
  
  
  
Peter and Dottie left Grissom and Sara alone. Grissom pulled out one chair for Sara. "Thanks," she said. He took his seat in front of her and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants.  
  
  
"So," Peter said in the kitchen, "This is Mr. Stokes' idea?"  
  
  
"Yes, he told me what clothes to buy, the sizes, everything! Oh, Peter I hope those two get together."  
  
  
"I have a feeling they will Gram."  
  
  
  
  
  
Grissom and Sara enjoyed a pleasant evening. Peter brought them a bottle of wine, which they quickly drank down out of nervousness. They were both served vegetarian soup with warm French bread. They chatted about the lab, the seminar, Grissom's first bug that he had, Sara's parents' bed and breakfest. Soon the food was gone and it was time for bed. They both thanked Peter and nervously went back to the room. A note was posted to the honeymoon door.  
  
  
Grissom pulled it off and read it aloud. "I found you a chair- Dottie." He could not help the tinge of sadness in his voice.  
  
  
"Oh, that's...great, you have somewhere to sleep." Sara looked at her shoes and for the first time realized that she wore boots with a dress all through dinner. Dottie must had forgotten to buy her heals.  
  
  
They entered slowly, Grissom letting his eyes wander from the bed to the hard, wood chair in the corner. They changed silently into their nightclothes, Sara in the bathroom, Grissom in the bedroom. Grissom wore a sweatshirt and sweat pants. Sara had on a pair of blue check P.J.s. Sara tried to avert her eyes when she left the bathroom.  
  
  
"You look...nice," Grissom found himself saying.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Sara slowly got under the covers. God, Grissom was going to be just a few feet away, how was she going to sleep?  
  
  
Grissom looked down at her in bed. "Can I have a pillow and some blankets?"  
  
  
"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry." She quickly removed two blankets and handed him a pillow.  
  
  
He got as confortable as possible in the chair. "Goodnight, Sara."  
  
  
"Goodnight, Grissom."   
  
  
Sara flicked the light switch and darkness took over the room. Time passed slowly. Sara stared at the numbers on the digital clock. Grissom tried to recite silently all of the bones in the human body. Finally Grissom couldn't take the tension anymore.   
  
  
Knowing that Sara was still awake he spoke, "Sara, I'm not tired so I'm going to go for a walk."  
  
  
"In this weather?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll be back in a little bit." He moved to the bathroom and changed back into his clothes.  
  
  
The light from the hallway silhouetted Sara as he left. He took a quick gander at her figure and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
The wind was blowing fiercely and the snow had begun to fall faster. Grissom trudged through it hearing a smacking in the background. Behind the inn stood a shed. The latch on it appeared to be broken. Th wind was making the door whip back and forth. Grissom was about to investigate when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sara.  
  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
  
"Noreasterns come from the south you know." Bombard her with science, Gil, so you don't have to think about how beautiful she looks.  
  
  
"Yup, warm air and a cold front cause major problems." She kicked some snow. "If you're too uncomfortable I can sleep downstairs."  
  
  
"I'm just... have you ever made a snowball?"  
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
"I haven't." He bent down and picked up a patch of snow with his gloved hand. "It's amazing how something wet and fluffy can turn into a more solid form." He began using his other hand to shape the snowball. "Are you going to make any?"  
  
  
Sara removed her hands from her pockets. Her fingers were red. "Forgot my gloves."  
  
  
Grissom dropped the snowball. He picked up Sara's right hand. "They are already getting frost bitten, I better get you inside."  
  
  
They pushed through the snow together heading for the inn door. Grissom held Sara's hand. Soon they were back in the suite removing their jackets.  
  
  
"Sara!"  
  
  
Sara lowered her head. She hadn't taken the time to change out of her p.j.s. "Foolish of me, huh?"  
  
  
"You must be freezing." He thought of his sweatshirt in the bathroom. "Here, change into these." He handed her his nightclothes.  
  
  
Sara opened and closed her mouth.  
  
  
"At least you'll be warm."  
  
  
She took them from him without a word and adjourned to the bathroom. It felt strange to have Grissom's clothes on. Her skin touching where his did just a few minutes before. His body heat was still evident. Sara had to hold the pants in place so they wouldn't fall down to her ankles. She ventured out and found Grissom looking thoughtful.  
  
  
"Here, let me warm up your hands." He took her hands in his own and rubbed them gently bringing heat to several regions.  
  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled. She took her hands out of his grasp and walked back to the bed. In the bedside table she found what she was looking for: a safety pin. "Before they fall down," she explained.  
  
  
Grissom nodded his head and returned to the chair.   
  
  
"Are you going to stay in your clothes?" she asked.  
  
  
"Um, you're wearing my nightclothes."  
  
  
"True." She got back under the covers.  
  
  
Time moved by slowly again. Neither of them was sleeping. Sara could hear Grissom's constant shifting in the chair. Eventually a loud bang made her spring up in bed.  
  
  
"Grissom, what was that?"  
  
  
"Me," He picked himself off the floor. "The chair's leg gave away. I think someone sawed it part way through."  
  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
  
"I'm fine, I just lost my place to sleep."  
  
  
Sara's heart raced but she impulsively said what was on her mind. "This is stupid. Why don't you sleep here with me." She could imagine the look on his face. "Look, the bed is big enough for five people."  
  
  
"You're not inviting five people are you?" Grissom asked slowly.  
  
  
Sara sighed. "It was merely an example. I'm only inviting you." She paused choosing her next words carefully. "We are fully dressed. We are adults. We shouldn't be scared to be close to each other."  
  
  
Grissom weighed his options. To say no would end the fun he was having on this trip. To say yes was taking a step which could lead to a bigger step. Nothing had to happen and he did have no where to sleep...  
  
  
"Okay...move over." His legs were like jelly as he got under the covers. He could feel Sara's breath and knew her body was just inches away. "Goodnight."  
  
  
Sleep didn't come quickly for either of them. He was so close but still so far away. She dreamt that night about him and awoke to find herself in his arms.  
  
  
Morning light was dancing around the room and Grissom was holding her tight to his chest. She assumed he was asleep, and that they had just ended up in that position. When she lifted her head she saw his blue eyes looking back at her.  
  
  
"You're up?" Her heart race increased. He was purposely holding her.  
  
  
"Yeah, I've been up for a while. I doubt we'll have the seminar today, the ground is covered with snow." He wished secretly that this moment could last forever.   
  
  
"You looked out the window?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
Everything was beginning to dawn on Sara. "Then you got back in bed?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"You put your arms around me?"  
  
  
He nodded his head. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
  
  
"God, no!" She almost shouted, "Just surprised. What does this mean Grissom?"  
  
  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes. "It means that we need to talk but first lets get some breakfast into our stomachs. You can take your shower first."  
  
  
  
She nearly skipped into the bathroom. It was really happening, she was forming a relationship with Grissom. Even though they had not had sex, she never felt closer to any man.   
  
  
Grissom laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling. I have to remember to thank Nick and Catherine, he thought.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... Chapter 5 and the "good stuff"... 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Snowed In  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait but between working every afternoon on top of all day long and taking a master's class, I've been busy. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Sara spent time under the shower absorbed in thoughts. She was closer to Grissom than she had ever been and they had both initiated it. This seminar was the best thing that could happen to them. She heard a muffled sound and turned the water off. Grissom was outside the door speaking.  
  
  
"Um... Sara, are you done, yet?"  
  
  
"Yeah, hold on."  
  
  
"I can't ...um...hold on much longer." She could hear the embarrassment in his voice.  
  
  
"Okay, I'm coming." Shit! Not enough time to change. Just grab a towel and leave.  
  
  
Sara quickly wrapped a towel around her and grabbed the clothes she had brought in. Still dripping she opened the bathroom door. Grissom's mouth dropped open, his face grew beat red, and he just stared.  
  
  
"All yours," she said and entered the bedroom.  
  
  
Grissom finally got himself moving into the bathroom. His heart was thumping in his chest. It was all too good to be true.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After they were both changed they headed down to breakfast in the dinning room they ate the night before. Dottie was wiping the table and the rest of the inn guests were no where to be seen.  
  
  
"Ms. Sumner?" Dottie turned at hearing Grissom's voice. "Where is everyone?"  
  
  
Dottie had a huge smile on her lips. "Good morning you two. Well, Mr. Grissom while you two were ...how can I put it...busy... everyone got up and ate. You know it's almost 11."  
  
  
"O'clock?" Sara looked at her with amazement. How could she have overslept?  
  
  
"Yes, dear. Breakfast is over with."  
  
  
"You're not serving it anymore?" Grissom asked.  
  
  
"No, I'm sorry I know you two must be starved." She winked at them.  
  
  
"Look, Dottie nothing..." Sara started.  
  
  
Grissom cut her off. "I would appreciate it if you would stop making comments inferring you know what happened in our honeymoon suite. What we do is no one's business."  
  
  
Sara spun her head towards him. Nothing had happened but Grissom was not going to deny it.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, I like butting in." Dottie moved towards the kitchen. "Come in and grab some food. Everyone is probably going to eat here tonight anyways. We already have two feet of snow and it has stopped yet."  
  
  
"Thank you." They both replied.  
  
  
Dottie showed them what she had and left them to prepare their breakfast. The kitchen was old fashion looking but warm and cozy.   
  
  
"What do you feel like eating?" Grissom asked, his head in the fridge.  
  
  
"As long as it doesn't have meat, I don't care."  
  
  
Grissom fished around. "How about some toast with jam and a side order of waffles?"  
  
  
"Sounds good." Sara stood behind him ready to assist.  
  
  
"Take a seat. I'll make you breakfast." Grissom smiled at her.  
  
  
"Okay," She felt like a teenager on her first date with the boy she liked. Unsure, excited, wondering what would happen. She saw no chairs in the kitchen so she hopped up onto the counter.  
  
  
Grissom rolled his eyes. "That's where I'm going to make our breakfast."  
  
  
"Do you see any chairs?"   
  
  
"I'm not going to have room..."  
  
  
"I don't take up that much space!" She laughed throwing her head back.  
  
  
"Fine then." He put all the ingredients next to her and placed the waffles in the toaster. They were done quickly and soon the wheat bread was browning. Grissom went back to the fridge looking for syrup but couldn't find any.  
  
  
"Bad news, no syrup."  
  
  
"Oh, well, we'll just put jam on them."  
  
  
Grissom turned the jam container and heard it's pop. It was large, about the size of a pasta sauce jar containing strawberry preserves. He took a knife a sliced into the gooey substance quickly bringing it up when... a noise made him jump. The toaster was done with the wheat toast and sprang up with a loud clunk. Grissom had turned to see where the noise was coming from and missed the whole comedy taking place.  
  
  
"Geez!" He heard Sara's voice and moved his eyes to her face.  
  
  
She was pulling the red, sticky substance from the strands of her hair. "Nice going," she scoffed at him.  
  
  
"Sara, I'm sorry, it must have flown out when I got distracted. Here let me help." He grabbed a paper towel off its dispenser and ran it under the sink. When it was thoroughly wet he reached up to the side of Sara's head where the strawberry bullet had left its mark. Gently smoothing the towel onto to the hair he looked directly in her eyes. She was looking back at him silently wishing, he could tell. For once in his left he jumped in without dissecting the situation or thinking about what would happen. His lips found hers and gently touched. He felt a thousands pangs through his heart like some closed off space had been opened up.   
  
  
Sara's heart was beating in her ears. She had to repeat to herself, "He just kissed me." It was a sweet kiss but a kiss none the less. She sucked up her courage and moved her lips closer to his. She was surprised when he didn't move. She let her lips dance lightly on his before pushing further. He responded back and the kiss grew more intense. This time though he did pull back.  
  
  
A blush had risen to his cheeks. "We should eat before it gets cold."  
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
He moved back to the counter and continued his work. Sara reached over him and pulled some of the jam out with her index finger. She saw him stop and stare as she put her finger in her mouth and removed the jam. The knife clinked as it hit the floor.  
  
  
"I dropped the knife." It was all Grissom could mutter.  
  
  
"You should try the jam, it's quite good." Sara smiled.  
  
  
Grissom dipped his finger in and copied Sara's movement. He saw the look on her face. "Very satisfying." Two could play at this game.  
  
  
Sara promptly jumped off the counter and picked up her plate. "You know we probably have infected that jam with our germs," she laughed.  
  
  
Grissom considered this for a moment. "True, I'll ask Dottie if we can keep it. You never know if we might crave it later." With that he grabbed his plate and walked into the dinning room. Sara was left speechless. God, did he saw what I though he did? Does this means that he wants to...oh, God. She finally composed herself to sit down and eat the makeshift breakfast with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked back up the steps to the honeymoon suite in silence. The wind was whipping around creating howling, creaking sounds in the old inn. Grissom opened the door and let Sara walk in first.  
  
  
She looked at him and saw fear and excitement in his eyes. "So what do you want to do?" She put the question out as innocently as she could.  
  
  
He wet his lips and spoke softly. "Did you know the worst storm ever to hit New England happened in 1938?"  
  
  
"What?" She looked at him curiously. Was he trying to avoid the elephant in the room?  
  
  
He moved closer. "It was a hurricane, happened in September." He locked on to her eyes and removed his glasses, leaving them on the bedside table. He was now mere inches away. "The wind gusts were up to 186 mph." Grissom's hand stroked Sara's hair. "Over five hundred people lost their lives." He moved his hand down to her shoulder. "Power outages lasted for weeks."   
  
  
She smiled slightly, nervousness suddenly taking effect. He wasn't speaking, he was waiting for her. "I think I know the storm. It journeyed across the Atlantic and up northward." She placed her index finger on his chest and traced upward to his mouth. She could feel his body shiver. "There were incredible storm tides."  
  
  
"Eighteen to twenty-five feet." He kissed her hand.  
  
  
"Oh, God, Grissom."  
  
  
"Yes, many people prayed to God." He smiled at her and then took hold of her mouth with his.   
  
  
They moved towards the bed, their bodies in sync. Grissom pulled back and looked at Sara. "The bedside table, Nick and Catherine left us a gift."  
  
  
Sara nodded. "Yeah, I saw them when I got the safety pin. Glow in the dark bug ones."  
  
  
Grissom sighed. "They think they have a good sense of humor." He paused. "Are you sure that..."  
  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
  
"This will change everything."  
  
  
"Everything is already changed, Grissom."  
  
  
He kissed her again and gently pushed her on the bed. They were finally a couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
The snow was still falling; great gusts of wind shook the winds. Sara watched the snow lying in Grissom's arms. It was so peaceful, all of it. Being with him, the snow, and the inn. A winter's dream that hopefully would never end.  
  
  
She turned to him. "Grissom, what happens when we go back to Las Vegas?"  
  
  
"Lets not tell anyone right away. We'll torture Catherine and Nick a little."  
  
  
"We will be in a..." She started avoiding his eyes.  
  
  
He lifted her chin. "In a relationship? I hope so if you'll have me."  
  
  
She grinned back at him. "Why wouldn't I?'  
  
  
"Well, I am older than you and your boss."  
  
  
"You are not old, I can testify to that!" Grissom grew red. She continued, "I don't care what anyone says, I want to be with you."  
  
  
He kissed her quickly.  
  
  
Sara smiled. "So did you ever here about the Blizzard of '93 that gripped this region?"  
  
  
Grissom raised one eyebrow. "I'm not sure. Remind me."  
  
  
"Well, it started down here..."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Snowed In  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews!!! Finally you'll see what the subtle mystery is (hope it wasn't too subtle). Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's an experiment, Sara."  
  
  
She huffed. "You and your experiments."  
  
  
"It will only take a few minutes."  
  
  
She laced her boots and gave him a look. "This is ridiculous you know."  
  
  
"Humor me." He smiled warmly.  
  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
They proceeded down the inn stairs and found Dottie and several other inn residents in the main room.  
  
  
"Hello, you two." Dottie winked at them.  
  
  
"Here we go again," Sara whispered to Grissom.  
  
  
"I was wondering if you two were ever going to come up for air. It is nearly dinner time."  
  
  
Grissom rolled his eyes. "Do you have a yard stick?"  
  
  
Dottie scrunched her blonde eyebrows. "What do you need a yard stick for?"  
  
  
"We are going to measure the snow and see how much has fallen." Grissom replied.  
  
  
The other inn residents exchanged looks. Dottie shook her head. "Okay...there is one in that closet to your right."  
  
  
Grissom proceeded to the small closet and removed the long, manila stick. "Thank you."  
  
  
"Have fun," Dottie said as she watched them walk out. She turned to her relatives and friends. "When Mr. Stokes said they were two peas in a pod, he wasn't kidding."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The snow had finally stopped falling. The ground was covered in the whiteness though. Both of them knew that the airport would be closed until the next morning. They had one more night together at the inn and now everything had changed. They were in a relationship. They would go back home to Vegas, lovers. How this would effect everything back home? Only time would tell. Now though they could bask in the joy of this new romance.  
  
  
Grissom pointed out a spot behind the inn. Taking Sara's hand he led her back there, walking as if two-ton weights were attached to his legs. The snow was fluffy but thick like walking through marshmallow. It was up to their waists and both knew they would have to change clothes when they got back to their suite.   
  
  
Grissom plopped the yardstick into the snow. "About three feet."  
  
  
"You know this isn't accurate." Sara blew out a ring of cold from her mouth.  
  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "No it's not scientific really but it's fun because I'm with you."  
  
  
Sara grinned.  
  
  
They measured at different places with nearly the same results. Sara's ears tuned to a muffled sound. "Grissom do you hear that?"  
  
  
  
Grissom looked up at her. "Hear what?"  
  
  
"It sounded like an animal." Sara ventured forward toward the shed behind the inn.  
  
  
"Sara, wait," Grissom was approaching behind her. "It might be rabid."  
  
  
Sara had tuned him out and was concentrating on her mission. She weaved a way to the shed door and grabbed at the handle. It would hardly move. The snow in front of it was keeping anything from entering or leaving the shed.  
  
  
"We have to shovel." Grissom's hand touched her shoulder.  
  
  
As quickly as possible they headed back to the inn and enlisted the help of Peter and a few others. With shovels in hand they looked like a chain gang removing the snow. Eventually the work was done and Sara cautiously opened the door. Inside a large brown and black dog was curled up in a ball. It's eyes looked up at Sara, red rimmed and watery. It let out a soft moan. Sara noticed blood on its nose and neck.  
  
  
"Grissom, it's a dog."  
  
  
Grissom pressed against her and took a look. In an instance he knew he had seen that dog before. "This dog was being walked in front of the inn yesterday."  
  
  
Peter looked over their heads. "I know that dog. He's owned by Dawn Tanner, two houses down. Hey, Ranger."  
  
  
Ranger picked up his head and wagged his long tail.  
  
  
"Peter, can you take care of Ranger? Sara and I need to visit Ms. Tanner."  
  
  
Peter gave an affirmative nod.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sara knocked on the gray door that housed Dawn Tanner. A dark haired woman opened it slowly. "Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
  
Grissom's eyes narrowed. A cut was above her eye and her lip was swollen. "Ms. Tanner?"  
  
  
"Yes,"  
  
  
"Is your dog missing?"  
  
  
Her face brightened, "Yes, Ranger is."  
  
  
"I think we've found him."  
  
  
She put her hands to her mouth and let out a sob. "Oh, thank you, where?"  
  
  
"Ms. Tanner, what happened to your face?" Sara asked.  
  
  
"Oh, follow me."  
  
  
She led them to her back door where she had a metal dog chain hooked up. "I slipped on the ice when I let Ranger out and when I woke, he was gone and my face was bruised."  
  
  
Grissom bent down and examined the ice. "The indention shows that your face did hit here." He moved out farther. "Here's where Ranger got cut." A slab of wood showcased a small amount of blood. "When you were unable to hook him up, he must have run away. He did stay close to his neighborhood. One question though where was there ice here, Ms. Tanner? The snow hadn't really started falling when you let Ranger out."  
  
  
Dawn averted her eyes. "I was bringing water out for the birds. I always feed the birds even in the winter. Well, I slipped on my own foot and dropped the water. I'm a little bit of a klutz. It must have frozen."  
  
  
"It was cold enough." Grissom stood back up.  
  
  
"Why were you giving the birds water?" Sara asked.  
  
  
Grissom interceded Dawn's response. "Birds need water to wash their feathers even in the winter. If not they have a harder time flying and gathering food."  
  
  
Sara smiled. "Did Nick teach you that?"  
  
  
Grissom simply gave her a look.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn and her dog had a happy reunion at Dottie's Inn that night. Grissom and Sara took part for a little while and then ventured upstairs.  
  
  
Sara sat on the bed and looked at Grissom who was repacking his clothes. "We can't stay away from work can we?"  
  
  
"We're investigators, it's what we do."  
  
  
"And who we are." She added.  
  
  
"Well, right now I want to be Grissom and Sara, not CSI's." He finished his work and sat down beside her.  
  
  
"Tomorrow this all ends."   
  
  
"Maybe tomorrow it all begins," Grissom put his hand on top of hers.  
  
  
"I know but I'll miss the inn and this bed." She blushed.  
  
  
"Because we..."  
  
  
"Yeah, it's special. At least to me." Sara pressed her head against his shoulder. "I've had the best time of my life being snowed in with you."  
  
  
"So have I." He brushed his lips against her hair. "Have you ever read "Ethan Frome"?"  
  
  
"I'm not sure, remind me."  
  
  
"Well, Edith Wharton wrote this story about this New England town gripped by a nasty weather. Ethan is a lost soul that falls in love. It's a forbidden love. The weather acts like a character uniting these two people and well eventually leading to their near deaths..."  
  
  
Sara smirked. "Can you leave out the bad stuff?"  
  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, I kind of feel like Ethan. A man in love and grateful for bad weather."  
  
  
Sara brought her head up and looked in his blue eyes. "What did you say?"  
  
  
"I said that I feel like Ethan, a man in love..."  
  
  
  
She kissed his lips, soft and sweet. "Yeah, I feel like Ethan, too."  
  
  
They made new memories in the bed and nestled in each other's arms. When he thought she was asleep, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Sara."   
  
  
He heard her soft voice say back, "I love you, too." Grissom held her tighter and slept the most peaceful sleep of his life.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... (Last chapter coming up) 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Snowed In

Chapter: 7

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Well, this is it. I hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks again for all the great reviews!  

The bags were packed. Their winter attire was on. They looked around the honeymoon suite one last time. Grissom felt a lump in his throat. It had been the best time of this life. He took Sara's bag and they proceeded down the inn stairs.

Dottie was waiting for them down at the landing. "Hi, you two," she said with a tinge of sadness.

Sara smiled. "Thanks for everything Dottie."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, dear. Your cab is waiting for you."

Grissom moved closer to Sara. "Why don't you get in the cab and I'll meet you in a minute."

"Okay," she said eyeing him curiously.

When Sara was out of earshot Grissom turned to Dottie with a grin, "I have a favor to ask of you."

The plane trip was uneventful and both lovers felt a little blue. They had tasted paradise but now were returning to their normal lives. They were no longer just friends. They would have the Sheriff and Eckley to contend with. Relationships were hard enough without all the bumps in the road in their way. 

They left the plane hand in hand and had to drop their lovingness when they noticed a striking male approaching.

"Oh, if it isn't Cupid." Grissom whispered into Sara's ear.

"Hey, watch yourself. Remember we are going to pretend nothing's happened." Sara watched as Nick took a detour to talk to a lovely flight attendant and then finally reach them.

"Hey, guys!" Nick smiled a big Texan grin.

"Hi, Nick what did we miss?" Grissom began walking away from both Sara and Nick.

A confused Nick looked at Sara. "What's his problem?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but he's been like that all trip. What an awful time I had."

"Awful?" Nick frowned. "But I thought…"

"Let's get going, Nicky! Move it Sara!" Grissom called way ahead of them.

"What a bastard." Sara grimaced and walked away leaving an utterly confounded Nick Stokes shaking his head.

Back at the lab Catherine was staring out the window, waiting for Nick and the two lovebirds to show up. She saw Nick's Tahoe park and the three of them exit the vehicle. Grissom led with Sara and Nick trailing behind. Something wasn't right.

"Hey, guys, how was the seminar?" Catherine asked, meeting them out at the front desk.

"The seminar was only one day due to snowy conditions but it was alright." Grissom strode off to this office, bags in hand.

Catherine looked at Nick and took in his confused expression. "So Sara, did you have fun?"

Sara sighed. "Well, I got to solve a case while I was there."

"Really! What happened?" Catherine folded her arms.

"Oh, a…ranger was missing." Sara had to bite her lip to keep the laughter inside.

"A ranger? Like a park ranger? Did you find him?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, we did."

"So Grissom helped you on the case?" Catherine smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but he was a real pain in the ass." Sara shook her head.

Nick rubbed his eyes. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that nothing happened between you and Griss while you were snowbound in the honeymoon suite!"

"How did you know we stayed in the honeymoon suite?"

Nick fumbled for words. "Well…um…I…"

"Well, to be honest I was hoping something would happen but…he was such a jerk. God, I can't stand that man." Sara threw her bag over her shoulder. "I'm going to see if the king has any cases for me. Bye, guys." She strode off down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Catherine put her hands on her hips.

"Dottie said everything was going like our plan." Nick rubbed his neck. "What happened?"

"I guess we failed Nick." Catherine looked defeated. "Come on let's see if Grissom has anything for us."

They walked to Grissom's office side by side. Laughter filled their ears. Catherine scrunched her eyebrows. They turned to enter and saw Sara and Grissom. They were laughing. Sara was on Grissom's desk and Griss was behind it.

"What…" Catherine never got to finish he statement.

"Sorry, but we had to play a trick on you." Sara smiled brightly and took Grissom's hand in her own. "Thanks guys, you gave us the push we needed."

"Oh, man!" Nick let out a hoot. "That was low."

"Gil, I'm so happy for you." Catherine hugged him as he tried to pull away.

"Catherine…"

"Sorry, I guess only Sara can do that, huh?" She let out a mischievous grin.

Nick hugged Sara and slapped Grissom's back. "Finally you two smartened up. You know for two brilliant people it took you long enough for you to figure out you were perfect for each other." 

A few days later Grissom invited Sara over for dinner. They had recently been spending all of their time at Sara's. Grissom picked her up and drove her to his apartment. She smiled as she entered his residence for the first time. 

"Nice place you've got here, kind of sparse…"

"Well, I just added something new." He couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"Oh, why don't you look in the bedroom."

"I don't get dinner first?" Sara grinned.

"Sara…"

"Alright, alright but if it's something freaky I'm leaving, I'm telling you that right now." She pointed a finger at him.

"Just go look." 

Sara moved forward to the bedroom and pushed open the door. It was a medium sized grayish room with a large television set and a collection of bugs hanging on a shelf on the wall. In the middle of the room stood the honeymoon suite bed, the bed from the inn.

"Grissom, you…"

"I asked Dottie if I could buy the bed from her." He was behind her, his breath of her neck.

Tears swan at Sara's eyes. "I think that might be the most romantic thing any man has ever done for me. Thank you." She turned to look in his eyes.

"It was special to me, too. Not only do I have you, I have a new life now."

"We need to get snowed in more often." She put her arms around him and kissed him.

"Actually I was thinking of going somewhere a little warmer. Do you feel up to a vacation to Bermuda?"

"Us, go on vacation?"

"Sara, that's not a sentence."

Sara laughed and pushed her body against his. "You want us to go on vacation?"

"Yeah, we both have a lot of time coming to us." He kissed her cheek. "We need time for each other."

"I'd love to go. Just tell me when." Sara traced his neck with her lips.

"Two weeks from now- does that sound good?"

"That's perfect." She pulled away. "Are you going to buy the bed we stay in down in Bermuda?"

"If you want me to." He smiled and took her hand. "Come on, let's eat."

"Oh, okay." 

Grissom smirked. "Don't worry we'll revisit the bed later. First let's eat and then maybe we can watch the weather channel."

Sara raised one eyebrow. "The weather channel?"

"Yes, there is suppose to be a report on all the major storms of the last century." He winked at her, the woman he loved. "I thought we could…um…discus them later."

Sara shook her head and took a seat at his kitchen inland. He poured two glasses of wine. "I'd like to make a toast," she said.

"For…"

"To Nick and Catherine and great snowstorms." Sara smiled.

"I would like to make a toast as well," Grissom held up his wine glass. "To Sara Sidle for bringing light into my darkened life."

The wine glasses clinked and the night belonged to two CSI's that finally solved the biggest mystery, what life we be like with each other.

The end.


End file.
